gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Zentorno
The Pegassi Zentorno is a 2-door supercar featured in the The High Life Update DLC for Grand Theft Auto V. Design The Zentorno is heavily based on Lamborghini Sesto Elemento featuring the shape, the hexagonal vents in the back of the car, and the triangular vents on the hood. The front fascia, the greenhouse area, the rear diffuser, the side vents and the grille resemble that of the Lamborghini Veneno, as well as some elements from the Lykan HyperSport. Additionally, the car can be customized with a unique spoiler highly reminiscent of the Veneno. The headlights are based on the 2015 Acura NSX Concept. The A-pillar of the car may be based on the Lamborghini Huracán. The rear is largely based on the Sesto Elemento, while also taking elements from the Veneno. The sides of the car and the taillights are derived from the Lamborghini Aventador. The Zentorno has the typical modern supercar styling. The front face of the car features many sharp edges, giving an aggressive appearance. The hood is very sloped and curvy. The rear has many sharp edges giving it an aggressive appearance. The taillights are made up of several LEDs. Performance Powered by a V12 engine, The Zentorno also can possess high speed like other supercars such as Entity XF, Adder, Turismo R, and the Cheetah. The hybrid engine in the Zentorno delivers incredibly smooth and alarmingly rapid acceleration. It is the one of the fastest accelerating cars in the game. Overview Modifications GTA V Gallery Zentorno-GTAO-artwork.jpg|Promotional artwork of the Zentorno. Zentorno-GTAV.jpg|The Zentorno as seen in a pre-release screenshot. Zentorno-GTAV-interior.jpg|Interior of a Zentorno.|link=http://prod.cloud.rockstargames.com/ugc/gta5photo/9779/rba0MUu1ck-RPTnyl7IvVQ/0_0.jpg Zentorno-GTAV-frontview.jpg|The Zentorno in GTA V. (Rear quarter view.) SocialClubZentorno .jpg|Social Club image of the Zentorno Zentorno rear.jpg|Rear of the Zentorno Locations *Available in every garage for all the protagonists in Grand Theft Auto V. *Purchased from Legendarymotorsport.net for $725,000 in GTA Online. Trivia * The default radio stations for the Zentorno are: **''GTA V'': Soulwax FM or FlyLo FM. *The Zentorno shares its interior with the Vacca. *It is the second car in the GTA series to feature scissor doors, after the HD-era Infernus. **Due to the scissor doors, if the Zentorno is flipped over, the doors will be detached from the car when the player exits. *Oddly, the Zentorno has no license plate. While cars in America are not legally obliged to have a plate at the front, it is against the law for a road vehicle to have no plate at the rear. Other vehicles that lack plates include the PCJ-600 (once modified) and the Dune Buggy, although it could be argued the latter is not supposed to be a road-legal vehicle. *The Zentorno does not contain reverse lights. This also applies with the Turismo R, Adder, Alpha, and others. *Players cannot be shot from behind whilst driving the car as it has no rear window. *The underside of the Zentorno looks like it is plated with carbon. This may be a coincidence but may also be parodying the fact that its real life equivalent the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento is made largely of carbon, and little else. *When modified correctly, the car will resemble the Lamborghini Veneno. *While the Zentorno's suspension cannot be modified, it is so low by default that the car is able to drive right under high-suspension vehicles, such as the Sandking, and sometimes some low-suspension vehicles if driving head-on against them. *This is the second fastest accelerating car in-game, only being beaten by the Voltic. *The Zentorno is the seconds car in GTA V able to have color applied to its stock wheels, after the Roosevelt — in this case, it corresponds to the secondary color of the car. *The Zentorno is currently the most customizable car in the Super category. *The car shares it's engine sound with the Infernus, Cheetah and the Vacca. *When the car is started, if the player does not immediately move off then the car's engine will automatically rev without the player applying any throttle, similar to the Turismo R and the Bodhi. *When shooting from the car as a driver, the window is rolled down instead of being broken. *The rear of the Zentorno cannot be opened. *The GTA Online loading screen may advertise the Zentorno and the description suggests that 'it will be the envy of all your Adder-driving friends', meaning it is the direct competition of the Adder. Navigation }} de:Zentorno_(V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Sports Cars Category:2-Door Coupés Category:2-door coupés Category:Vehicles in GTA Online